Le château abandonné
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Dans son errance il avait été l'hôte de nombreuses demeures, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes les autres : c'était la maison de la demoiselle solitaire, près du lac et des ginkgo... Suite du cinquième film.


Disclaimer : Saint Seiya est la propriété de Masami Kurumada et la Toei.

Personnages : Saori/Seiya pour l'instant. Autres à venir.

Rating : PG

Suite du film "Tenkai-hen".

* * *

**Le château abandonné**

**1**

Dans son errance il avait déjà été l'hôte de nombreuses demeures, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes les autres : c'était la grande maison de la demoiselle solitaire, près du lac et des ginkgo.

La demoiselle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux couleur de thé et ses yeux bleu comme un ciel de juin, et sous la lumière qui précédait le crépuscule elle lui semblait étrangement familière, comme une petite place sur laquelle on débouche et qui ressemble à toutes les places du monde, à toutes les fondations de toutes les villes.

Oui, c'était vraiment une jolie fille, qui lui parlait avec la douceur d'une mère, mais elle était vêtue très simplement, et seule la maturité transfigurait sa beauté pleine d'adolescente.

Elle vivait dans cette grande maison d'architecte avec son majordome, et parfois la solitude lui pesait, alors elle aimait à recevoir des invités, des voyageurs… Il pouvait venir et rester autant de temps qu'il le désirait.

Le jeune homme l'avait donc suivi avec son sac sur le dos et ses vieilles baskets. Il admirait la grâce et les manières de son hôtesse, qui devait certainement être d'une grande famille, mais qui portait les simples vêtements d'une fille de pêcheur.

« Excusez-moi », dit-elle avec un doux sourire, « je vais être obligée de vous demander d'ôter vos chaussures. Mon majordome est un homme très à cheval sur la propreté ».

L'invité s'exécuta, ne s'apercevant pas tandis qu'il avait la tête baissée, que son hôtesse le regardait avec une grande intensité sous ses longs cils étirés par l'attendrissement.

« J'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous vous appeliez », murmura-t-elle.

« Mon nom ? Flûte ! »

Déjà gêné par la piètre composition de ses chaussures, la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve acheva de le faire se sentir grotesque et d'agir en conséquence. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'irriter la jeune fille qui éclata de rire, un rire cristallin de soulagement et de joie.

« Toya ! Je m'appelle Toya… »

« Toya ? Bienvenue à la maison, Toya-san », fit-elle, avec l'inclinaison de la tête et des mains d'une idole protectrice. « Mon nom est Saori. Saori Kido. »

Ils entrèrent.

« Mon majordome est parti en ville », expliqua Saori Kido. « Il ne reviendra qu'après dîner. Ce sera donc moi qui cuisinerai… Aimez-vous les soba ? »

Toya ne répondit pas tout de suite, abîmé dans la contemplation de l'intérieur de la maison. Tout n'y était que lignes droites extrêmement épurées, objets modernes au dessin élégant. Mais malgré cela la demeure gardait l'âme d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise. D'ailleurs, le vieillard à barbe blanche dont le portrait trônait dans l'entrée portait le kimono.

« C'est une bien belle maison. »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Je ne suis pas très riche… Enfin je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais visité une aussi belle maison… aussi originale. Je vivais…»

« Où viviez vous ? », demanda la jeune fille avec brusquerie.

« Avec ma sœur… ma sœur… »

Il posa sa main droite sur la moitié de son visage, cachant son œil et agrippant son front, en un geste de souffrance.

« Non… Je ne me souviens plus. »

Saori Kido se détendit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes fatigué par le voyage. »

Elle prit son sac.

« Pendant que je prépare le repas, allez donc vous baignez. Il y a une grande salle de bains à l'étage. »

« Merci… C'est parfait… Je dois être bien sale après toute cette route ! »

Les yeux rivés sur le portrait monumental du vieillard à barbe blanche, Toya monta la première volée de marches. Puis il voulut revoir, juste un instant, le beau visage de son hôtesse. Mais celle-ci avait défait son paquetage sur la table du living et en inspectait minutieusement le contenu, ce qu'il trouva quelque peu étrange, voire même déplacé...

Il poursuivit son chemin, pour se retrouver, après l'escalier, dans un couloir dont l'apparence le surprit. Contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, il n'était pas du tout moderne. Les murs étaient tapissés de grandes fleurs mordorées, le plancher couvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge, si épaisse qu'elle étouffait complètement le son de vos pas.

Sans parler de cette décoration très occidentale, Toya eut aussi l'impression qu'un détail clochait, mais il ne sut tout de suite dire quoi.

Il y avait par ailleurs cinq portes dans le couloir. Il tenta la première, qui s'ouvrit sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une chambre de jeune fille, avec un lit en fer blanc et beaucoup d'oreillers, de roses et d'édredons. Confus de son indiscrétion, il referma doucement la porte. La deuxième donnait sur la salle de bains, grande comme la chambre d'en face, avec une baignoire carrée d'hôtel de luxe.

L'adolescent y passa une longue demi-heure, submergé par l'eau chaude, comme perdu dans le brouillard blanc de ses souvenirs.

_Ils passent à travers les nuages comme des oiseaux_, chantonna-t-il. _Les souvenirs, si minuscules et hasardeux… On les attrape quand l'œil est clair, mais l'essentiel demeure perdu._

Une vieille comptine apprise à l'école… Il se rhabilla et descendit au salon. Saori Kido était assise sur un fauteuil sans dossier, semblant toute petite.

Le paquetage de Toya était sur la table basse, plié à l'identique, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ouvert.

Ils dînèrent en écoutant de la musique classique ; le jeune homme mangeait avec appétit – il avait toujours été gros mangeur.

Et ce fut quand il remonta avec son hôtesse pour aller se coucher qu'il comprit le détail qui l'avait choqué la première fois qu'il avait vu ce couloir.

Il n'y avait aucune lampe, applique ou lustre.

* * *

Toya dormit d'une traite dans le lit moelleux et l'obscurité de la chambre, si calfeutrée par les volets, les stores et les rideaux qu'y dormir était un peu connaître la mort.

Il s'étira, se sentant comme neuf, puis resta quelques instants encore à goûter la douceur confortable de son oreiller. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa alors à sa sœur. Sa sœur si seule dans la cour de l'école, au milieu des cris pleins d'échos de ses camarades. La laine beige-rose de son pull, le tissu gris et plissé de sa jupe. Il plissa les yeux ; la nausée et les larmes matinales étaient toujours de mauvais augure. Il savait que s'il restait couché il n'aurait que de mauvaises pensées, et sauta hors du lit. Après avoir tâtonné pour ouvrir la fenêtre, il rabattit les volets.

Le jour était si agréable… C'était comme entrer dans l'eau, le visage soufflé par une onde de lumière et de chaleur. Mais il devait déjà être midi. Aux alentours du manoir, tout se détachait précisément sur la lumière blanche ainsi que les figurines d'un théâtre de papier, et le lac étincelait comme s'il avait contenu sa propre énergie.

« C'est vraiment un magnifique endroit. »

Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'une voiture de prix était garée près du perron, et se souvint de ce que Saori avait dit sur son majordome, parti en ville. Etait-il de retour ?

S'étant saisi de vêtements propres dans son bagage, l'adolescent entreprit une toilette rapide dans la salle de bains. La cloison qui séparait cette pièce de l'autre chambre était fine tandis qu'il se brossait les dents, il crut entendre la voix de Mademoiselle Saori conversant en anglais avec un homme.

« Je vous ai obtenu du pain français et des croissants. Il n'y a rien qu'ils ne vous refusent, Mademoiselle. »

« Je vous remercie. Vous irez servir notre invité ensuite. »

_C'est vraiment le majordome_, pensa le Japonais. Trois légers coups à la porte confirmèrent cette hypothèse... Toya cracha son dentifrice et lança un « Vous pouvez entrer ! »

Alors la porte bascula pour laisser passer une desserte argentée, dont le plateau supérieur était garni de pichets et de corbeilles remplies de petits pains et de croissants. Mais l'intérêt de l'adolescent quitta bien vite la nourriture une fois que le majordome fut entré dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, dans un style anglais, snob et légèrement bedonnant – l'image d'Epinal du _butler_… Il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'il puisse exister des hommes aussi beaux. Certes, le domestique était droit comme un pic, et il y avait dans ses manières quelque chose d'incontestablement anglo-saxon. Mais il était également jeune. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient d'un blond sable et faisaient autour de son profil fin et de son teint clair comme un halo. Il tenait le pichet de café avec un mélange insigne de dévotion et de dédain, les yeux baissés de moitié, regard qui était du même bleu phosphorescent que ceux de la maîtresse des lieux.

« C'est étrange… », fit tristement l'invité. « Votre visage me semble familier. »

« Peut-être nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés, dans une autre vie », se contenta de répondre le majordome, et ses yeux bleus le percèrent.

**à suivre**


End file.
